I Wish You Would
by dragonwings948
Summary: Clara thinks she hates the Doctor for weeks...until she realizes she misses him. Set between "Kill the Moon" and "Mummy on the Orient Express." A one-shot based off of "I Wish You Would" by Taylor Swift.


**A/N: This is a new idea I'm trying. I was listening to the songs I like from Taylor Swift's new album 1989 and realized that each of them reminded me of a friendship or a ship, so I immediately got to writing. **

**"I Wish You Would" has more lines than just these that remind me of 12 and Clara, but the chorus gets the point across. I sort of included the "you always knew how to push my buttons" line in the story because it makes me laugh when I think about it in the context of their friendship. **

**Obviously, I don't own this song or Doctor Who. A pity.**

* * *

><p><em>I wish you would come back<em>

_Wish I never hung up the phone like I did and I_

_Wish you knew that I'll never forget you as long as I live and I_

_Wish you were right here, right now, it's all good_

_I wish you would._

* * *

><p><strong>Week 1<strong>

_You can never finish with anyone while they can still make you angry. _

Danny's words echoed in Clara's head as she found herself, once again, dwelling on her hatred for the Doctor. She pressed her pen a little too hard into the paper she was grading, making a dark red line over a wrong answer.

A quiet knock sounded at the open door. "Hey."

Clara put on a smile and tried to relax as she turned to see Danny in the doorway. "Hey, you." Dropping the pen onto her desk, she stood up and walked over to him.

Danny raised his eyebrows as she set her hands on his shoulders. "You're doing it again, aren't you?"  
>She forgot, sometimes, how well he could read her. "Doing what?" she replied innocently.<p>

"Don't even try to do that," he said with a smirk. "I know you're thinking about him."

Clara sighed, letting her arms fall to her sides. "I've never felt this…_furious _before. I try to stop thinking about what happened, but then something reminds me of him and I start thinking about what he did." She pressed her lips together and shook her head, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm never going to forgive him."

"Clara." He grabbed her shoulders. "You _will_, because that's who you are. He's your friend, and sometimes friends make stupid mistakes."

"Really?" she shot back, the familiar anger boiling in her stomach. "Have _you _ever had to decide whether to kill a living creature or risk destroying the world? It was a bit more than a _stupid mistake." _

Danny wasn't fazed by her outburst. He gently squeezed her shoulders and looked her in the eye, responding in a calm voice. "I know he hurt you, Clara, but you know he didn't mean to."

"Didn't mean to," she said with a bitter laugh. "All he does is try to push my buttons and irritate me, and-"

"Clara."

She looked up at him and realized that they were having the same conversation they had shared almost every day this past week. She promised herself every time that it would be the last, but Danny was the only one who understood.

Clara sighed. "I'm sorry." She hugged him and laid her head on his shoulder. "I keep dragging you into this like it's your fault."

Danny pulled her close. "It's okay. I want you to tell me everything." He rubbed her back in a soothing rhythm. "But you can't stay mad forever."

**Week 2**

Clara made a resolution as she walked through the door to her flat. No more thinking about him. She was done, and she had told him as such. He wasn't coming back.

_Easier said than done, _she thought as her mind instantly wandered and reminisced about all the times she had walked into her flat on a normal day, just like now, to see the TARDIS parked in her living room. The Doctor had whisked her away from the dullness of everyday life to show her all the new and exciting things the universe had to offer.

And yet, she had never completely realized how normal her life was until the Doctor was gone. Now that her anger had ebbed somewhat, she caught herself dreaming about seeing the stars.

She admitted to herself that she missed it. Missing _him, _however, was a point she hadn't quite reached yet.

But it didn't matter. She was stuck on this Earth for the rest of her life, and even if he did ever decide to come back, she wouldn't go with him. She couldn't live two lives anymore, and she certainly couldn't live with him treating her like she was nothing.

"Done," Clara told herself, continuing through the doorway.

**Week 3**

Clara worried her lower lip as her finger hovered over the button. She didn't know if she could handle his voice, or, if she could, a conversation with him. She wondered if, secretly, her deepest fear was that he wouldn't answer because he was just as mad with her as she had been with him.

_Had been _being the operative words. After three weeks she had finally broken down and pulled his contact up on her phone. Even though she was finished traveling, she wanted to talk to him again. She didn't want to leave him with the words _"Clear off!"_

With a sigh, she pressed the button and brought her phone to her ear. It rang once, twice, thrice. She tapped her foot with impatience.

It didn't stop ringing.

Clara hung up and leaned her elbows on her kitchen counter, holding her face in her hands. She wished she could fix it. She wished she wouldn't have been so harsh on him, her best friend.

She wished he would come back.

But wishes didn't work. Wishes wouldn't make him answer his phone. Wishing wouldn't make the TARDIS materialize in her living room.

Clara looked up, wide-eyed, as the sound she had secretly longed to hear for three weeks filled her flat. That wheezing, whining, groaning sound that she loved.

Clara smiled. If anyone could grant wishes, it would be the Doctor.


End file.
